7 Years Later
by XHunter-JumperX
Summary: 7 years after "Max", the Flock are back in Paris! But what happens when a new enemy emerges during their visit? Faxness, 'cause I just love writing about it so much! Rated T for saftey, but I see it as more K
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first Fanfic. I'm not expecting much from it, and I am open to any kinds of comments. Criticism is good, as long as you specify what I could work on and do better at nect time. Thanks!**

The wind whistled through my hair. A gentle breeze caressed my cheeks. I enjoyed the feeling of coasting on a thermal, high above the ground. _God, I need to do this more often_ I thought. It was heaven.

"Max" a voice said gently. I looked around but saw no one, so I went back to coasting.

"Max" The voice was more persistent now. I felt something touch my arm and suddenly I was awake. I looked around, puzzled. Where was I? Who called my name? I looked around wildly until my eyes came to rest on Fang, perched on the side of my hotel room bed. He half smiled.

"Same dream?" he asked.

"Nightmare" I corrected him as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and headed for the bathroom. "And no, it was a different one. A better dream" I said as I began rifling through my bag for my hairbrush. I felt Fang's eyes on me and I turned to see him studying me intently.

"What?" I asked as I began combing out the knots in my hair.

"Your hair is so much longer now," he commented, still studying me. "Why couldn't you have it like that before?"

"'Cause before we were on the run, and it got in the way" I pointed out as I pulled it up into a pony.

"Yeah, but I like it better long" he said as he got up and made his way over to me, picking his way around piles of clothes on the floor.

"Yeah, and it's all about _you_" I teased as I reached up and kissed him. His mouth quirked.

"Good, you're catching on." He kissed me back, and I tilted my head so I could kiss him better. I wrapped my arms around him and felt his arms come around me. A sudden knock on the door startled us, and we broke apart. I went over and opened the door, to find Nudge practically bouncing up and down.

"Hi Max! Have you seen Fang? We can't find him anywhere. He's not in the guy's room, and Gazzy and Iggy haven't seen him for a while an-Fang!" she cried as she spotted him behind me, leaning against the wall. He smiled at her.

"So, are we gonna go do stuff today? Angel wants to see the Eiffel Tower again, and Total wants some more pastries, and I would loooove to go shoppi-" she stopped when I held my hand up. Yeah, you heard her right. We were back in Paris, only this time the Flock was together. I felt I owed it to them to bring them back here, especially since the last time we were here the boys were back in the States. So here we are, at some fancy hotel in downtown Paris.

"Yes, we are going to do stuff. First we need breakfast, then we can go shopping and maybe hit the Eiffel Tower on the way back." I was the leader, so I really was the one that decided what we should do, but since we were here for the younger ones, I let them decide most of the time. "Go get the others and meet me at the restaurant downstairs in 10 minutes" I said.

"Okay, bye!" Nudge turned and skipped down the hall.

I turned around.

"Out" I commanded Fang, pointing at the door. Yes, he was my fiancé, but a girl needs her privacy. He didn't argue, just planted a kiss on my forehead as he passed. I was changed and ready in 5 minutes. Fang was waiting outside my door, and he took my hand as we walked down the hallway. His hand was soft and warm, not at all like it used to be- hard, rough and callused from battle. Thankfully, we hadn't had to battle anyone lately. I was perfectly fine keeping it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

After we finished our breakfast and were sufficiently full, we headed out. Total and Akila had opted to stay in the guys room back at the hotel, so it was just the six of us. Our first stop was the Eiffel Tower. It had been Angel's favourite last time, and she was just as thrilled this time. When we finally burst out of the sardine can-like elevator at the top, we were awed by the view. You could see everything for miles, especially without raptor vision.

"Max!" came Angel's panicked voice. I whirled, and looked where she was pointing. A swarm of something was headed our way. I focused on them and could see that they were large, maybe 7 feet tall and were wearing suits with wings protruding out the back. They didn't look awkward, like the Erasers had when they had been grafted with wings. They looked more like us, like they were born that way, not patched on.

"Revenge of the corporate workers" I muttered, then shouted "Battle up!" The Flock immediately assumed fighting stances. People around us looked confused, and began to back away. I ran towards the railing and leaped off, snapping out my wings and feeling the air catch in them. I turned to see Fang following me closely, and the rest of the Flock taking off. We met the suits up in the air, and I immediately launched a good roundhouse kick at one. It hit him in the chest and he fell slightly before regaining his balance and coming back at me. It clipped me in the jaw with a fist, and I punched it hard in the nose.

"Yeow!" I yelled as I felt something in my fist break. Man these things were hard.

_Break its neck_

Huh? I was so stunned to hear the voice that I forgot to flap and dropped a couple feet before rising back up. I hadn't heard it in years, not since we were in Hawaii saving my mom.

_Break its neck_ the voice repeated, so I immediately surged forward and kicked out hard with both feet at its neck. It snapped like a twig, and the thing dropped down to earth. Well huh.

"Guys, aim for their necks!" I yelled as I began chopping, kicking and twisting anything in range. I glanced around to see the flock doing just that, and slowly their numbers dwindled until there were only about seven or eight. The remainder flew gracefully away and we watched until they were only a speck.


	3. Chapter 3

"What were those things?" I asked as we made our way back to the hotel. Other than my hand, I was perfectly fine. Nudge had a broken nose, Fang had a split lip, and Gazzy, Iggy and Angel just had cuts and scrapes.

"I have no idea" Fang shook his head. "They weren't like anything we've even seen before" he said as we landed a block away from the hotel. We walked back in silence-even Nudge kept her mouth shut. When we were back in our rooms, Nudge, Angel and I sat on my bed as I bandaged them up. I told Nudge we would go shopping tomorrow, and she seemed content to just settle down and watch a movie. About halfway through the movie (a _really_ bad chick-flick about some girl who started at a new high school and meets this guy who is dating the head cheerleader and blah blah blah. Bet you can guess how happy I was about that one), there was a knock on the adjoining door. I opened it to find Fang regarding me.

"Help me!" I mouthed. He smirked, but grabbed my hand and dragged me to the door onto the balcony.

"Gazzy, Iggy, go watch the movie with the girls. Max and I are going for a spin" Now Iggy smirked as he lifted his head from a pile of wires he was bent over with the Gasman.

"Sure. Be safe" he called as I flung open the balcony doors. I turned and shot him the bird, then groaned. That kid would be _so_ dead by now if he could see all the looks I've shot him over the years

"Iggy, we are _flying_, nothing more" I said calmly. Fang tugged on my hand, and I turned to look at him.

"Just let it be" he said. "And anyway, what we do when we're together is _our_ business, not his." I gave him a small smile before climbing up on the railing and jumping off. I let myself fall for a couple stories before snapping out my wings and soaring back up. Without turning to check on where Fang was, I silently glided away from the hotel. We flew silently for a while, just thinking and taking in the early evening scene. Fang looked at me, and I nodded. We flew down and landed softly on the bank of the Seine River. We found a broad rock to sit on, and Fang put his arm around my shoulder. I sighed and leaned my head against him.

"So, you know we should really start planning the wedding soon," Fang said. I groaned. And yes, he said _wedding_. Fang proposed to me seven months ago. He took me out to dinner to some schmancey restaurant. We had a great dinner, then went for a long flight out in the country. We landed near a small lake and settled under a tree on the shore. Again we sat in silence. After all, Fang's not much of a talker, and I was enjoying the blissful quiet after listening to Nudge babble all day. Then, with no warning...

"Max, I-" he began, turning to face me. I shot him an amused look. Sure, he's not much of a talker, but he doesn't usually get embarrassed. He sighed.

"Look, I love you" he tried again.

"This much?" I held my arms out wide. He chuckled.

"More" he kissed me quickly. "From the first time I kissed you, I knew I wanted to be with you forever. We understood each other better than anyone else." He pulled a small satin box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a small but gorgeous diamond set in a delicate silver ring. "Will you-"

"Yes Fang" I cut him off. He looked relieved, and I don't know if it was because Mr. Emotionless didn't have to finish his heart-felt speech, or because I had said yes. Slowly, he took the ring from the box and slid it onto my finger He immediately swept me up and kissed me before taking off, his dark wings working powerfully to lift us both. Now he just looked at me, his dark eyes holding complete understanding for my lack of enthusiasm.

"I'm going to give Nudge and Ella a sheet with a budget and let them do the rest" I said, knowing that any other involvement would make me crazy.

"I'm glad your mom and Jeb offered to pay for it" Fang said, watching some ducklings play on the opposite shore. I snorted.

"Yeah, 'cause otherwise there would _be_ no wedding." More silence. Fang's hand came up and he gently lifted my chin up until I was looking into his usually expressionless eyes, only now they danced with mischief.

"What do you say we head back now?" he asked.

"Not yet" I said, then reached up and put my arms around his neck and my mouth against his. He kissed me back. Deeply, passionately. It was great. I could forget about the stress of our latest attack, the fact that the kids probably weren't in bed yet (even though we had asked them to be), and just be with the person I loved. I don't know how long we kissed, but eventually we pulled apart, both breathing raggedly. I smiled.

"Now we can go back."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, for our last day in Paris, we shopped. Nudge dragged us into every boutique, babbling excitedly about designers I'd never heard of. Thanks to my new credit card, we returned to the hotel loaded down with so many bags I was sure it wouldn't all fit into our suitcases. But it did, and then we were off to the airport in a taxi. Two taxis actually.

"Where are you off to?" a smiling-you guessed it-red-haired lady asked when we arrived at the check-in desk.

"Phoenix" Fang answered easily. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Last name?" the lady-Genevieve, according to her name tag-asked.

"Martinez." For the sake of travelling, our passports, birth certificates etc., the whole Flock had assumed my mom's last name. It made everything easier.

"Max, Nick, Jeff, Zephyr, Krystal and Ariel?" she looked at Fang. Immediately I stepped over to him and put my arm around his waist.

"Yes, that's us" I said. Genevieve smiled.

"You can leave your bags her, and here are your boarding passes," she handed me six slips of paper.

"Thank you" I nodded before picking up Total's soft-sided carrier.

"Good bye for now, my love" he crooned as he watched Akila's crate being loaded onto a conveyor belt and taken away. I rolled my eyes.

"You could have gone down there with her" I pointed out. He huffed but shut up.


	5. Chapter 5

The flight was long, but I talked to my mom and Ella the whole car ride home from the airport. Ella was ecstatic to see Iggy again. When we finally got home, I dumped all my bags on the floor of my room and flopped down on the bed. I had my own room now. My mom had finally move into a bigger house now that the Flock was living with her. It had five bedrooms- Mom got one, Ella got one, I got my own, Nudge and Angel shared, and the boys shared. I had said I was more than fine sharing, but secretly I enjoyed having a whole queen bed all to myself. Suddenly, I felt like I was being watched. I sat up quickly to find Fang leaning against my doorframe regarding me calmly. He smirked at me before coming to sit on the bed beside me.

"I'm going to talk to your mom about us sharing a room" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully. I grabbed my pillow and whacked him on the head.

"Sexist pig much!" I exclaimed. His face fell in mock sadness.

"But, don't you love me?" he asked, pretending to get choked up. I whacked him again.

"Of course I love you" I said as I pulled him towards me and kissed him. We fell back against the pillows but continued kissing. That was the last thing I remember.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up with my head on Fang's bare chest, still wearing the clothes I'd had on last night. Immediately I stiffened and sat. Fang stirred and sat up too.

"Morning" he said casually as he got up and pulled on his shirt.

"Morning" I managed as I began freaking out. _What was I thinking? I can't do this! Oh God, I slept with Fang!_

_You _are _engaged to him_ said the Voice. My eyes widened. So I _wasn't _going crazy in Paris when I thought I heard it.

_What the h are you doing back? _I asked it.

_That's not what you should be worrying about. More important right now is your fiancé. _My next thoughts were interrupted by Fang's gentle hands on face as he leaned in and kissed me softly.

"Come on, I smell breakfast" he said as he took my hand and led me down the hall into the kitchen. Breakfast was well underway when we arrived. Angel looked up from her bacon and eggs smiling. She gave me a thumbs up, and I narrowed my eyes at her. Fang and I sat down, still holding hands, and began shoveling food into our mouths. My mom came over and sat down across from us, sipping her coffee.

"So, what's up?" she asked casually. I looked at her, confused. Was this a trick question?

"Ummmm…" I began in that charming way I have. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing" she shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Fang slept in Max's room!" nudge blurted out before smacking a hand over her mouth. I turned to glare at her and saw Fang do the same. Then I glared at Angel, who had obviously told Nudge.

"Sorry" Nudge mouthed sheepishly.

"Oh I know" my mom said calmly. I turned to stare at her, shocked.

"Ewwwwwww!" Gazzy shrieked.

"How…" I trailed off.

"Max, I can _hear_" she pointed to her ears. Oh. I hadn't realized we had been that loud.

"And you're ok with it?" I asked. This was new. When we moved in we were told separate rooms until we got our own house.

"Well, yes. I've been meaning to talk to you guys about it. I think Gazzy and Iggy could use a little more space.

"What about us?" Ella asked, arm around Iggy.

"You're too young. End of story" she said when Ella began to protest. She huffed but remained silent.

"Well, thank you, Dr. Martinez" Fang said as he got up and took our dishes to the sink.

"I've told you, call me mom. Or at least Valencia. Dr. Martinez is too formal. But you're very welcome Fang. I trust you two will be responsible" Iggy snorted and Nudge giggled. After glaring at both of them, Fang said "We will", grabbed my hand, and dragged me to my -our- room.


End file.
